Mind Games
by Ashen Skies
Summary: [Strong hint of 1x2] 'He woke to a thousand screams shattering in his ears, a thousand ghosts clawing at his throat, a thousand echoes and imprints left in his mind and bleeding him to damnation...' [Sometimes nightmares are real.]
1. OneShot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor have any relation to Gundam Wing and I am not making any profit from this, dammit.

**Timeline:** During the war, AU events that never happened.

**Warnings:** Sad? Confusing?

**A/N:** Idea taken from someone else's HP oneshot. I felt that the way she arranged the different parts wasn't as good as it could be, so I wrote this and rearranged it in the way I thought would bring the impact across best

**Summary:** [Strong hint of 1x2] There's more than one way to break a person, and more than one way to destroy your enemy… it just depends on how much heart you have.

Mind Games

**VII.**

He woke to a thousand screams shattering in his ears, a thousand ghosts clawing at his throat, a thousand echoes and imprints left in his mind and bleeding him to damnation. Gasps shredded his lungs, his body tearing itself apart, limb by bloody limb and cell by bloody cell.

But when he forced his dying eyes to open, to haunt the room around him, his scream was one of more than just simple pure agony.

**IV.**

_Blurred shapes. Hazy images. White. Pain. Screaming. Who? Me. I'm screaming. Hands on me, shaking me, slapping my face, shaking me – _

_ Pain!_

_ "Wake up, you piece of shit! Tell us everything or we'll kill your little friend!"_

_ Who…?_

"Heero!"

_ Anguished and terrified and pained and _Duo_._

_ No. Not Duo! I will not let you; I will never let you get Duo, not Duo!_

"Heero!"

_ "Talk, dammit! Tell us everything you – "_

Crack_. Bones snapping under my hands, all the noise abruptly cut off, die, you OZ bastard, you'll never get Duo if I can do anything to help it._

_ You'll never get Duo…_

**III.**

"_What _did you_ give him_?"

"I don't know I don't know please don't kill me!"

"_Tell_ me what I want to know and I _might_ consider that!"

"It wasn't me! They took him away and when he came back he wouldn't wake up! I heard it was some drug, it has to naturally run its course and anything else will kill him and we can't wake him or he'll die! Please don't kill me!"

"You _sure_?"

"That's all I know, I'm just a guard, please, please, don't kill me!"

"I'm sorry. No one sees Shinigami and lives. Thanks for your help, though."

"_No_ – "

**V.**

"Heero! Duo! Oh – Allah, Duo, no!"

_ What? What happened to Duo? Was I too late? No, not Duo, not Duo dammit why can't I see?_

_ Gunshots! Duck, roll, come up against something hard – _

"Heero!"

_ Quatre! Screaming, screaming, shrill and panicked and screaming my name – have they got him too?_

_ More gunshots, coming closer, something moving on my right – _

"NOOOOO!"

Crack_._

**II.**

"Sir! Sir, he started screaming and yelling something in his sleep and when one of the others went into the cell he jumped up and broke his neck with his bare hands, sir! He's dead now, sir!"

"The prisoner?"

"No, the guard! The prisoner's still thrashing about in his sleep."

"Is he safely locked up?"

"Wha… yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

"But sir!"

"_Dismissed_."

**VI.**

"Winner! What happ – Barton? Maxwell? Kisama, what happened! Why are they – "

_ Wufei. Was he trying to get us all killed, making so much unnecessary noise?_

"Heero – he – Trowa – "

"Yuy? Where?"

"Behind – he – oh, Wufei!"__

Quatre was breaking down. This wasn't good, he would be a liability in the next fight and I was still no closer to figuring out what happened to Duo! Why was he so distressed? If something had happened to Duo…

_ Footsteps! Enemy reinforcements were coming!_

"Winner, stay back."

"Wufei – no! Come back!"__

_ Damn Chang – he'd gone out himself?_

"Wufei!"

_ Someone was trying to sneak up on me. How had they gotten past the other two? No matter, I would take care of this._

_ Coil, tense, _jump_ and knock him to the ground, pin his arms his legs _grab his neck and pull_ – _

_ Someone else on me. Wrench, pull, flip, break his arm, listen to his scream, break his – _

"Heero! Please – "

_ – neck._

_ Silence._

**I.**

"What does it do?"

"It manipulates minds. I can make the subject dream what I want him to, and it is to such a great extent that he will manifest it physically."

"That has many… interesting possibilities. Alright. You say you need a human test subject?"

"Yes."

"I have someone you can use."

End

[Ashen Skies][Devil at the bottom of the Wishing Well]

_If anyone didn't understand, read the parts in order according to the numbers (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII), which will put it in chronological order, and probably make it less confusing. If you still don't understand it, check out the second chapter which has a detailed explanation._


	2. Explanation

Okay, the (terribly longwinded) explanation. If this isn't clear enough, I don't know _what_ is.

**Part I –** some people have a drug that they want to test on a human. One of them suggests Heero, a fact that _should_ be clear by the time you finish the fic. Heero's the 'someone you can use'; he was a prisoner before the fic started.

**Part II –** they gave the drug to Heero and it worked perfectly, with Heero asleep and thinking he's in danger and breaking the poor guard's neck. This part's rather easy to understand.

**Part III –** Shinigami comes to save Heero, but finds him unconscious and won't wake up. The guards tells him Heero has to sleep the drug off or else any outside interference would kill him. Hopefully you've realized, by the end of the fic, that the higher-ups _planned_ for this to happen, so that whoever saved Heero would leave the drug to work its magic in Heero's sleep.

**Part IV –** in Heero's mind during his dream. In reality Duo's shaking Heero, slapping him, trying to get him to wake up, and he knows something's wrong with Heero so he's terrified and pained since Heero seems to be in lots of pain himself. Heero's mind, though, supplies him with this scenario: he's in OZ clutches, and Duo is, too, and they're using Duo to threaten him, and he's not going to let the OZ people who are shaking him and yelling threats at him win. So he breaks the supposed 'OZ' interrogator's neck, when in actual fact, it's Duo.

**Part V –** in Heero's mind during his dream. In reality Quatre and Trowa come in and see Duo dead on the floor and Heero still apparently asleep but in 'soldier' mode. Quatre tries to make noise, screaming Heero's name to give a distraction while Trowa sneaks closer. Heero's mind supplies this scenario: there's a gunfight, Duo's hurt so Quatre is screaming, and the footsteps coming closer is the enemy. So he breaks Trowa's neck, too, while Quatre screams 'No!'

**Part VI –** in Heero's mind during his dream. In reality Wufei arrives and sees Duo and Trowa's bodies, and is horrified. Quatre can't explain well, too much in shock and grief, only managing to say it's Heero and that he's hiding behind – er, something. In Heero's mind, though, the gunfight continues, and Quatre is breaking down because something bad happened to Duo and Trowa, but he's more worried about Duo.

Then his mind supplies the sound of footsteps, and thinks it's enemy reinforcements. He hears Wufei telling Quatre to 'stay back', so he thinks Wufei went out himself – when actually Wufei's trying to get close to Heero. Then Heero senses a presence and jumps, breaking Wufei's neck as Quatre finally intervenes, trying to help Wufei but it's too late, and he gets his own neck broken.

**Part VII –** Heero wakes up, throat screamed raw and memories/fragments from his dream flashing through his mind, and his friends' and his own yells echoing in his ears. Then his eyes clear, and he looks around, and he screams.


End file.
